powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogranio Yaboon
is a crime lord who is the leader of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. He is 999 years old and held his title as the leader of the group for over 500 years. He is seeking his successor and is ready for his retirement. Character History With his followers, Dogranio Yaboon had personally seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin. Arriving in his mansion alongside his bodyguard Destra Majjo, he was wished a happy 999th birthday by his syndicate's members and medic Goche Ru Medou. Announcing his looking forward to retirement, he challenged his syndicate members to whoever conquered Earth first, shall become the new leader. Witnessing the destruction of Garatt Nargo, Yaboon ordered Medou to revive and enlarge him. In a bid to succeed Dogranio, artist Namero Bacho used his sculpting power to transform a building into a statue of the Gangler boss. Dogranio abided this blatant act, explaining to Destra that the methods did not matter, only the result. Ultimately, however, the statue was destroyed having been caught in the crossfire as Namero was defeated by PatKaiser, leaving only the feet standing. After the Gangler Rubroom Jaws had kidnapped several humans, Goche approached Dogranio to request that he purchase some for her experiments. He agreed, despite Destra's objections, saying that trades are a part of running a gang. Behind Dogranio's back, Destra had Bundorute Peggy pursue the Lupin Collection pieces possessed by the humans. When pressed by Goche, he vehemently denied that he could ever betray his master. When Destra returned to the Back World, Dogranio questioned him on what he was doing. After Destra explained and informed him of his informant, Dogranio went and asked if it was Zamigo. After Destra confirmed it, Dogranio mused on how interesting it would be to make Zamigo his next successor. Personality Despite being the leader of the Gangler, Dogranio seems slightly laid back and easy going. While he enjoyed the crimes committed by his group over his 500 years as boss, he has started to feel bored with it. Despite this, he doesn't hesitate to dispose of any henchman disappointing him. Arsenal * to be added Powers and Abilities He is very powerful, easily defeating Sakuya and Tsukasa from a long distance and by only touching his shoulder-strap, which releases a circular blade at an unseeable speed from a considerable distance that not only knocks out multiple target at once, but also causes a huge explosion. *'Longetivity': As said on the first episode, he is 999 years old, which confirms his high level of longetivity. Profile * Height: ???cm * Weight: ???kg * Criminal Record: * Lupin Collection: * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number:??? Notes *Dogranio Yaboon's motif is based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Metal Chain, and a Hamono Knife. **His design also bears resemblance to that of a pirate. *He is the first Super Sentai main villain who is ready for retirement and is looking for a successor to take his place as leader. *He is much similar to Vito Corleone from The Godfather franchise. *Dogranio shares some similarities to Ginis from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. **They both shared a love of drinking alcoholic beverages. **They both spend time in most of the series in their headquarters. **Dogranio cares very little about how his successor would conquer the human world, just like Ginis has very little care about the lives of others (even if they are subordinates). **They both think that results are more important than anything else. **They even shared almost the same voice, with the difference being Dogranio is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto, while Ginis is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Dogranio Yaboon is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto (宮本充 Miyamoto Mitsuru). ''His suit actor is Naoko Kamio (神尾直子 ''Kamio Naoko)http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/wp/?page_id=48 Etymology Dogranio Yaboon's name is derived from the Japanese word , which is a title Yakuza members called their boss. The "Don" at the beginning of his name is also a title for a crime boss in the Mafia. Appearances **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved '' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer}} References Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler